À dans une autre vie
by Toxic Vador
Summary: L'histoire de la relation entre Charles et Erik, puis le dénouement, pas super joyeux. Mais...vous connaissez la réincarnation ? (fic en 2 parties) /!\yaoi/!\
1. Chapter 1

**Saaaaalut mes sucres !**

 **Je reviens en force avec du Cherik parce qu'ils vont bien ensembles wala. Cette fic va être un peu spéciale, car coupée en deux parties.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 ** _Partie 1; Chapitre 1:_**

Charles enfoncé, les jambes croisées, dans le canapé de sa bibliothèque, ruminait sa colère après une énième partie d'échec avec Erik pendant laquelle ils s'étaient encore disputés sur leurs avis divergents. Énervé, ce dernier avait annoncé qu'il allait de coucher.

"Non mais de quel droit me traite-t-il d'arrogant ? " marmonnait-il, les sourcils froncés, les yeux dans le vague et sirotant son verre de Whisky.

"Il ne l'est peut être pas, avec ses phrases du genre «On vaut mieux qu'eux» et gnagna ? Quel fieffe crétin ! " ragea-t-il en se levant, posant son verre vide.

Charles s'arrêta debout devant la table où se trouvait l'échiquier avec les pions en vrac, la bouteille de Whisky, son verre vide et... celui d'Erik à moitié vidé.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui passa par la tête - comble pour un télépathe qui peut savoir tout ce qui se passa dans celles des autres - mais il attrapa le verre, le fit tourner puis, lentement, porta le bord du verre où étaient encore présentes les marques des lèvres d'Erik sur les siennes. Et fini le verre d'un trait. Charles sentit le breuvage couleur or descendre dans sa gorge et le réchauffer.

Et seulement à ce moment là, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et posa prestement le verre sur la table. Il ramassa tout, rangea le jeu avec empressement, alla poser verres et whisky à la cuisine avec les joues rosies.

"J'ai besoin... murmura-t-il en allant à sa chambre, d'une douche. Oui c'est cela : une booooone douche. Bien froide." conclut-il, les mains dans les poches.

Charles laissait couler l'eau sur sa tête, rouler le long de son corps, les yeux fermés. Il imagina qu'il était un rocher sous une cascade. Généralement, ça le calmait quand il sentait ses émotions l'envahir.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, passa son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce que donnerait un vrai contact ses lèvres et... hm.

N'y pensons plus.

 **oo00oo**

Erik était fâché après lui-même. Il avait été stupide et impulsif, comme d'habitude. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il était assis sur le bord de son lit à ressasser leur dispute.

"Puis le traiter d'arrogant, mais quelle connerie !" lança-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

"En plus j'ai pas fini mon verre.. Charles a dû le laisser..."

Sur ce, Erik se leva et alla à la bibliothèque. Charles avait débarrassé. Il alla à la cuisine, espérant trouver son verre sur la table : rien. Charles avait tout rangé. Avait-il jeté ce qu'il restait ? Non ce n'est pas son genre. Mais alors... il l'aurait bu ?

Ça restait l'explication la plus plausible. Mais ce n'était pas non plus le genre de Charles de boire au même verre que quelqu'un, il était bien trop élevé pour ça.

L'attention d'Erik fut attiré par le bruit de chauffe-eau à côté de la cuisine.

Dépité et intrigué, mais surtout dépité de ne pas avoir pu finir son verre, il remonta à l'étage. Il passa devant la chambre de Charles dont la porte entrouverte laissait passer une lumière douce. Il s'en approcha à pas feutrés et risqua un œil par l'embrasure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait envie c'est tout, et ça lui suffisait pour le faire, bien que sachant pertinemment que si le télépathe le surprenait, ça déclencherait une crise de hurlements indignés du petit brun.

Mais maintenant qu'il contemplait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, plus rien n'importait. Charles sortait de sa salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches fines et dégoulinant d'eau. Il l'enleva et commença par se sécher les cheveux puis tourna le dos à Erik et entreprit de s'essuyer le corps sous les yeux médusés de l'homme. À ses yeux, chaque mouvement de Charles était rempli de sensualité, de finesse exquise, de...

Erik fut ramener à la réalité par sa raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à épier Charles comme une jeune fille en émoi ? _"Ridicule"_ pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'éloigna alors que la lumière s'éteignit mais alors se rendit compte qu'il avait très chaud et qu'une érection douloureuse déformait son pantalon.

Incrédule, il resta planté au milieu du couloir baigné par la lumière de la pleine lune. _"Que suis-je censé faire présentement ?"_ se demanda-t-il.

Erik décida de retourner se soulager dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir fait, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, contemplant le domaine du manoir.

Ainsi donc, Charles lui faisait de l'effet ? Erik se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas que de l'attirance physique, il le sentait. Et ça le troublait. Il n'avait pas sommeil et se dit que courir un peu au clair de lune n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit au sol en douceur. Il noua son pull autour de sa taille, étant en T-shirt en dessous et se mit à courir.

Erik faisait toujours ça quand il se trouvait devant un problème de réflexion. Courir lui aérait l'esprit et le rendait plus frais et dispo.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il courut mais quand il s'arrêta, la lune avait un peu bougé. Il rentra, haletant, à sa chambre, prit une douche et se coucha, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ressentait -ou pourrait ressentir- pour le télépathe.

 **ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Charles fut réveillé par les bruits des conversations de Raven et les autres qui descendaient petit-déjeuner et la lumière du soleil matinal qui irradiait sa chambre, du fait qu'il avait oublié de fermer les volets.

Il roula sur le dos en grognant et posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux afin de cacher le trop plein de lumière qui l'agressait dès le matin.

Enfin, lorsqu'il entendit les voix des jeunes dehors, il se décida à se vêtir convenablement pour aller déjeuner, baillant tout le long du trajet.

Il se prépara un petit déjeuner digne de son ventre criant famine et s'assit à la table, l'air encore ensommeillé lorsque Erik arriva.

"Bonjour Charles. fit-il en s'attrapant des céréales.

-'jour 'rik..." répondit distraitement l'intéressé encore endormi.

Erik jeta un œil à Charles et ne peut s'empêcher de penser _"Trop mignon..."_ devant la bouille ronde du petit brun qui se réveillait enfin pour de vrai.

Le petit brun en question lança quelques coups d'œil vers Erik, un sourcil froncé et une moue interrogative, mais se tourna aussitôt. Il avait pensé trop fort et Charles l'avait entendu pensa-t-il en se mordant distraitement la lèvre.

Alors que le télépathe allait prendre la parole, Raven débarqua avec Hank dans la cuisine.

"Professeur, dit Hank. Pourriez-vous venir dehors quand vous aurez euh...fini ?

-Tu sais Charles, tu as une mâchoire qui t'empêcherait de baver comme un imbécile. remarqua Raven, moqueuse, tandis que Hank toussotait, gêné.

-Bleuh euh oui ! Pardon ! fit Charles en s'essuyant. Je finis et je suis à vous !" annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire à Raven.

Erik en fut presque jaloux mais prit le soin de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas qu'en plus de savoir qu'il le trouvait mignon, Charles découvre qu'il était jaloux de sa sœur, ce qui était totalement puérile.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Erik s'ennuyait, seul, et décida de s'entraîner à viser.

Il prit dix boites de clous, une cible à fléchette toute poussiéreuse qu'il trouva au garage et la fixa à dix mètres de lui pour commencer.

Puis au fur et à mesure, il s'éloignait. Il n'avait bientôt plus de clous et, à présent à cent-vingt mètres de sa cible, il n'arrivait plus à la toucher et ça l'énerver gravement.

Pourtant à chaque fois il faisait correctement ! Il fit léviter un clou, ferma un œil, ajusta son tait et lâcha pleine puissance. Et il rata encore.

"Et merde !" jura-t-il entre ses dents.

En plus il lui restait huit clous. Génial. Et où était Charles d'ailleurs ? se demanda-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

"Si c'est moi que tu cherches, je suis ici Erik. murmura une voix enjouée dans a tête et il sentit quelqu'un juste dans son dos.

-Charles ! sursauta-t-il

-Hahaha ! Il parait que c'est mon prénom ! rit le télépathe

-Très amusant ça, de faire peur aux gens honnêtes, Mr le professeur ! répliqua Erik

-Raaah, n'utilise pas le terme de professeur bon sang ! fit le brun en agitant la mai mais souriant. Ça me vieillit ! puis il fit mine de réfléchir. Attends tu as bien dit "faire peur aux gens honnêtes" c'est ça ? Où vois-tu des gens honnêtes ici ? À part moi ? rit encire le télépathe mais d'un rire faux qui sonna grinçant aux oreilles d'Erik.

-Non mais je n'ai...

-Oh et...permet moi de te couper... Tu me permets ? demanda Charles mais qui reprit sans attendre la réponse. Je crois avoir mal entendu... Tu as eu... peur ? fit-il d'un ton incrédule en s'approchant d'Erik.

-Mais non crétin, c'est une façon de parler !" répondit-il vertement.

Sur ce, la bouche de Charles forma un "O", ses yeux s'agrandirent et pétillèrent et il ricana.

"C'est le deuxième adjectif que tu me donnes depuis notre rencontre. Le premier étant "adorable", je suis donc... un adorable crétin ? C'est fantastique ! rit-il

-Non mais c'est pas... commença Erik qui sentait son cœur battre plus vite que la normale en entendant le rire cristallin du télépathe.

-Enfin bref, se reprit le brun en toussotant, une rougeur aux joues. Que faisais-tu avant que je n'arrive tout perturber ?

-Je m'entraînais à viser. répondit Erik, heureux de cet échappatoire.

-Ah. Et pourquoi tu t'énervais avant que j'arrive ?

-Parce que.

-Ça va m'aider à comprendre ça, merci beaucoup. remarqua Charles en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce qu'au-delà de cent-vingt mètres, je n'arrive plus à viser voilà ! s'emporta Erik.

-C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas mon ami. le calma le brun, les mains en avant. Montre moi comment tu fais ?

-T'y connais quoi toi ?" fit l'homme d'un air hautain.

Charles ne répondit rien et, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, désigna la cible du menton. Erik soupira, répéta l'opération et se foira lamentablement à nouveau.

"Ça me saoule ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans l'air qui, manque de chance, arriva dans le tibia de Charles qui grimaça en gémissant et s'accroupit au sol en se le tenant.

-Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïe... murmura le brun

-Merde je suis désolé Charles ! s'excusa Erik en s'agenouillant auprès de son ami. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet en posant une main dans le creux du dos de son ami qui sursauta imperceptiblement mais se reprit.

-C'est une question assez stupide, fit-il en grimaçant. Etant donné que tu n'es absolument pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de faible physiquement comparé à moi et mon corps de lâche...

-Haha ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Erik. Non vraiment, est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Mais oui, arrête de t'inquiète Erik ! Je ne suis pas en verre enfin ! protesta Charles

-Oui mais tu n'es pas en métal non plus. Pour preuve : je ne fais absolument pas ce que je veux de toi.

-Ah oui ? Et si tu pouvais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?" demanda le télépathe à voix basse en s'approchant légèrement de son ami.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, puis réalisant le gène ambiante, ils toussèrent et se relevèrent sans mal.

"B-Bref, reprit Charles, les joues roses. Lorsque tu as tiré j'ai pu voir que tu fermais ton œil gauche : c'est une mauvaise chose car au-delà de cent mètres, l'œil humain ne peut plus calculer la distance avec un seul, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu aies réussit à tirer jusque là ! Ensuite, tu as tendance à virer légèrement vers la gauche. Et après, je n'en suis pas sûr mais enfin : il me semble que tu libères trop de puissance. Apprend à modérer.

-Bien, merci je vais essayer." fit Erik en hochant la tête.

Il prit un clou, l'ajusta en gardant les deux yeux ouverts, ce qui le fit loucher et accessoirement pouffer Charles, il fit attention à son bras et à la puissance qu'il allait libérer. Enfin il lâcha et le clou alla se ficher au cœur de la cible, détrônant un précédent.

Erik se tourna vers Charles avec un grand sourire triomphant, ce qui rappela à ce dernier un enfant fier de lui puis qu'en fait c'était un peu ça, et lui prit la main entre les deux grandes siennes en les serrant chaleureusement.

"Merci Charles ! C'est super ! Avec ça, je serais encore plus précis !

-Euh de rien !" rit l'intéressé.

À ce moment, Raven arriva au loin, mit les mains en porte voix et cria "Les garçons on mange !" puis repartit.

Charles attendit qu'Erik ramène tous les clous et ils repartirent ensemble vers le manoir.

 **ooOOoo**

Pendant le repas tout le monde parlait en même temps. Erik se sentait un peu à l'écart, aussi,il décida de s'incruster dans la conversation qu'entretenaient Charles et Raven.

"Dîtes moi, puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez avec tant d'animation ? fit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule du télépathe, qui sursauta à nouveau, et l'enleva d'une tape discrète.

-Oh et bien, on ne pensait pas que ça t'intéressait...

-Si tu me disais. Je pourrais en juger par moi-même, je suis un peu le principal intéressé.

-Erik, fit Raven. Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas danser, faire la fête, t'amuser quoi ?

-Hay ! Erik sait s'amuser ! protesta Charles.

-C'est mignon de me défendre mais c'est pas la peine, je suis un grand garçon Charles. fit Erik avec un sourire sans joie. Effectivement Raven, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais je dois avouer que depuis que je suis ici, mes habitudes ont été drôlement chamboulées.

-Alors tu vas danser ? demanda Charles avec espoir.

-On se calme, mon petit. rit Erik en tapotant de sa main la tête du petit brun qui l'enleva d'un geste rageur sans rien dire, la bouche pincée. Expliquez moi d'abord et je verrais ensuite d'accord ?

-En ait j'ai eu une idée. commença Raven. Ça fait un moment qu'on s'entraîne sans relâche et je me suis dit qu'on avait besoin de s'amuser un peu, de "festoyer", comme disent les vieux. finit-elle avec un regard espiègle à Charles.

-Hum ! Je ne suis pas vieux et festoyer n'est pas un mot réservé aux vieux ! protesta-t-il

-Tu es vieux dans ta tête, Charles ! rigola la métamorphe

-Bon et donc c'est tout ? demanda Erik.

-Non en fait on ne sait pas si on va en ville... précisa Charles

-Ah. Ça me plairait bien de sortir.

-Oh parce qu'il y a des choses qui te plaisent ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais rien. le provoqua Raven

-Raven ! souffla le télépathe

-Laisse, Charles. Et oui, il y a des choses que j'apprécie. Surprise, petite fille ?" répliqua calmement Erik, en insistant sur le "petite fille" ce qui fit tiquer Raven.

Celle-ci se leva avec ses couverts et partit à la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Les autres la suivirent du regard puis reprirent leur conversation.

"T'y es allé fort Erik. fit Charles pensivement et les sourcils froncés, la tête tournée vers Raven qui montait à l'étage.

-Elle m'a agacé. répondit-il impassible.

-Et sinon... commença Charles en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Quelles sont les choses que tu apprécies ?"

Erik haussa un sourcil avec un demi-sourire, se leva, débarrassa ses couverts à son tour et partit sous les yeux d'un petit brun perplexe.

 **ooOOoo**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Erik lisait sur son lit. Soudain il entendit la voix du télépathe dans sa tête.

 _"Erik ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais faire au final ! Veux-tu rester ici ou faire la fête avec nous, sachant que nous avons décidé de sortir ?_

 _-Je n'aime pas trop que tu rentres dans ma tête, Charles._ fit-il en se redressant

-J _e sais mon ami, mais il me fallait une réponse..."_

Erik resta pensif. "mon ami"... Il aurait aimé...plus ? Il secoua la tête et répondit.

 _"Et tu ne pouvais décemment pas bouger tes petites fesses jusqu'à ma chambre, c'était trop demander ?"_

Il entendit Charles déglutir difficilement. Une idée germa dans sa tête.

 _"Mes petites...fesses ? Qu'ont-elles à voir là-dedans..?_

 _-Plus que tu ne le crois certainement_. fit Erik mystérieusement, la vérité c'est qu'il tripait dessus mais il n'allait pas le dire ! _Quoiqu'il en soit, je préfère que tu viennes me voir en face pour me parler !"_ finit-il d'un ton offensé, sachant que Charles n'y résisterait pas.

La connexion fut rompue et quelques minutes après, le pauvre télépathe malmené entra en soupirant dans sa chambre.

"Bon Erik tu peux me répondre à présent ?

-Oui je peux. Assied toi. proposa-t-il en repliant ses jambes en tailleur et tapota le lit d'un ton convivial.

-Répond moi s'il te plaît..." fit le brun d'un ton presque implorant sans pour autant s'asseoir.

Erik, impassible, se leva et s'approcha près de Charles qui recula légèrement.

"Oui... dit Erik, avançant encore.

-Oui...quoi ? demanda le télépathe qui heurta le mur.

-Oui je viendrais ...pour te faire plaisir." murmura Erik qui s'empara des lèvres du brun sans crier gare.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri étouffé mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, autorisant même l'entrée de la langue d'Erik qui se mêla à la sienne doucement.

La main du grand blond passa derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et Charles posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans une étreinte.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent haletants. Il se passa un instant puis Charles s'écarta brusquement d'Erik, le regarda dans les yeux où il vit la déception qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il recula doucement puis s'enfuit en claquant la porte. laissant Erik déboussolé.

 **ooOOoo**

"Tout le monde est prêt demanda Charles en mettant la clé sur le contact.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii" déclarèrent les autres en cœur assis à l'arrière.

Charles pencha le tête par la fenêtre.

"Erik ! On va y aller !

-Excuse-moi j'arrive !" répondit l'intéressé en courant.

Il s'installa à côté de Charles sur le siège passager.

Une sorte de sentiment étrange s'était instauré entre eux depuis leur baiser. Ils étaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et pourtant, Charles s'était appliqué à mettre une certaine distance froide entre eux.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser conduire ? fit-il la moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais où on va ?

-Non mais...

-Alors tais-toi." répliqua froidement le télépathe sans le regarder.

Erik haussa les sourcils, sa bouche en "O" mais ne dit rien.

"C'est parti !" lança le télépathe en démarrant.

Et tous partirent en ville.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Le débit vous a-t-il plus ?**

 **Je l'espère car elle va être un peu longue celle-là (la plus longues de toutes celles que j'ai écris).**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis dessus en laissant une reviews ! Ça me motive, vraiment.**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**

 **-Toxic Vador-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, voici donc le 2e chapitre !**

 **Au programme : la fête ! 8D mais bon vous pouvez compter sur moi pour la gâcher à certains...**

* * *

"Charles ! fit Raven en se penchant. On va au bar où on t'as sacré professeur ? Ce serait bien non ? Plutôt que celui que tu as choisi !

-Oui en effet, "sacré" me plaît beaucoup ! répondit le brun en riant. Et j'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas encore professeur Raven ! Un professeur le devient lorsqu'il commence à exercer et seulement à ce moment là ! finit-il en fronçant les sourcils, la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Arrête d'être à cheval sur les règles comme ça, laisse-la dire ce qu'elle veut !" répliqua Erik exaspéré.

Charles lui lança un regard noir et répondit à Raven en reprenant son sourire.

"Quant à ce bar, effectivement, c'est une excellente idée !

-Ouais !" cria Raven en brandissant le poing, manquant de peu les lunettes de Hank qui écrasa les autres contre la portière en s'écartant.

 **ooOOoo**

Dans le bar, l'atmosphère était un peu étouffante mais ne dérangeait pas Charles qui évoluait sans difficultés dans la foule. Il était déjà sorti à des fêtes plusieurs fois. Il avait lâché tout le monde dans le bar en leur donnant une heure du matin comme limite au grand maximum.

Il avait décidé de tester quelque chose ce soir. Il n'en n'était pas particulièrement fier et voulait le faire au début de la soirée. Le fait est qu'il avait aimé le baiser d'Erik mais était persuadé d'être un hétérosexuel pur. Alors il avait voulu embrasser une fille ce soir. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas difficile : il était beau, intelligent, distingué, gentil, et un parfait gentleman. Tout ce qui séduisait les femmes.

Mais il était inquiet, non pas pour son charme, mais plutôt pour celui de la jeune femme qu'il avait repéré. En fait, il la trouvait effectivement jolie, mais elle ne lui faisait rien. Il décida quand même de l'aborder. Il afficha un sourire séducteur sur son visage et alla vers la jeune femme.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle, vous avez des yeux magnifiques le saviez-vous ?

Ça marchait toujours de complimenter les yeux d'une femme. Et puis il ne mentait pas là !

-Merci beaucoup, sourit la jeune fille. Vous aussi.

-Je vous remercie aussi ! répondit-il toujours souriant.

-Avant que vous ne continuiez votre numéro de drague, je pourrai connaître votre nom ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement alors que Charles haussait un sourcil, impressionné.

-Oh bien sûr ! Xavier, Charles Xavier. Enchanté. Et vous donc ? fit-il en tendant la main.

-Ana Cooper, Pr. Xavier. De même. lui rendit-elle sa poignée de main.

Charles se mordit la lèvre d'un air gêné.

-Ne m'appelez pas avec le terme de professeur je vous prie. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà chauve ! finit-il en riant.

-Et bien je vous appellerai Charles, Charles.

-Je préfère merci. Un verre Ana ? proposa le télépathe avec un sourire.

-Volontiers."

Ils allèrent au bar et se prirent deux Whisky. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et l'alcool faisant son effet après une bonne demi-heure, ils s'embrassèrent.

Charles ne ressentit rien. Ça ne lui fit rien. Il n'aima même pas.

Il s'écarta d'Ana, l'air contrit.

"Ana je suis désolé mais je...

-Ne vous excusez pas. Je le suis aussi. Je propose de ne plus se revoir...

-Oui c'est judicieux." et ils se séparèrent après avoir payé.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Charles perçut quelque chose de puissant dans son esprit. De la jalousie, de la colère, de...l'inquiétude ?

Il porta sa main à sa tempe et chercha d'où ces sentiments si négatifs émanaient. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva.

"Erik ?" murmura-t-il, perdu dans la foule et noyé dans les sentiments noirs de son ami.

Il fut percuté violemment par la source de tout ce chamboulement. Effrayé, anxieux et chamboulé par toutes ces émotions noires qui l'envahissaient, Charles perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir qui se déploya alors dans toute la salle. Le jeune télépathe reçut de plein fouet à nouveau, non pas les sentiments d'une personne, mais d'une bonne centaine ainsi que leurs pensées ajoutées à ce qu'ils disaient, criaient dans le bar. La douleur fut tellement intense et brusque qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains en s'affalant sur un sofa, heureusement proche, tout en gémissant de douleur. Mais Erik n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait étant donné du fait que pour lui, rien n'avait changé, et il continua d'avancer vers Charles, très en colère. Le télépathe reçut à nouveau par vagues tous les sentiments d'Erik, présents et passés et donc pour la plupart très négatifs, et tout devint tellement insupportable qu'il hurla.

" **STOOOOOP!** "

Et toute la salle se figea, sauf lui et Erik. Le petit brun, recroquevillé dans le canapé, tremblait de tous ces membres, une sueur lui glissant le long du front. Lentement, il ôta les mains de sa tête et tout redevint normal. À présent, Erik se trouvait devant Charles, partagé entre fureur et surprise.

Comme il avait opté toute sa vie, c'est la fureur qui prôna.

"Alors ? demanda-t-il dans une fureur contenue comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Alors quoi ? répondit sèchement le télépathe, reprenant son souffle. Tu te prends pour ma mère Erik Lehnsherr ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

-À quoi tu joues putain ?!

-À quoi je joue ? ricana Charles durement. À quoi je joue ?! Mais je joue à ce que je veux mon cher. Je suis majeur, ce qui entraîne ma totale liberté et responsabilité de mes actes. dit-il en se levant.

-Justement non ! Tu ne fais pas ce genre de chose devant moi ! cria Erik en le repoussant violemment sur le sofa.

-Et...en quel honneur je te prie ? demanda Charles avec un air de défi.

Devant l'absence de réponse du blond devant lui, il soupira en se levant et partit en lançant :

-Tu ne sais pas toi-même." et il disparut du champ de vision d'Erik.

 **ooOOoo**

Charles déboula dehors. Il faisait nuit, les lampadaires et les phares des voitures éclairaient la rue et il s'assit sur un banc. Il avait un mal de crâne tel qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se massait les tempes quand il gueula soudain, tout seul, adoptant un langage peu habituel pour lui en tapant du pied.

"Putain mais quelle soirée de **MERDE !** "

Erik lui avait un jour dit que courir le détendait. Lui il criait. Alors il prit une grande goulée d'air et cria dans l'air nocturne. C'était assez puéril, certes, mais il n'avait qu'à peine la vingtaine passé merde ! Il pouvait bien péter les plombs de temps à autre ! Alors il recommença, et il se foutait royalement du reste.

Quand Charles s'arrêta, calmé, il pensa à Erik. Il avait été surpris par la réaction du Metalbender. D'où lui interdisait-il d'embrasser une femme ? C'est sa vie ! Et qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer qu'après un simple baiser, il aurait un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, foi de Charles Xavier !

Enfin...Tout bien réfléchis ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser...

"Il me pourrit la tête jusqu'au bout c'est phénoménal." murmura Charles qui se leva, les mains dans les poches car commençant à avoir froid puis rentra dans le bar.

Dedans il prit la décision de boire comme il voulait. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un de sobre pour conduire... Sûrement Erik. Erik...

"Hep barman ! Un shot de tequila s'il vous plaît !"

 **ooOOoo**

"Hep...b...barman ! Vou-vous faîtes d-des Cocktails...Molotov ?"

Le barman regarda le petit brun aux yeux d'un bleu troublé par l'alcool à moitié affalé sur le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils mais lui répondit néanmoins.

"Bien sûr Monsieur."

Les affaires sont les affaires.

 **ooOOoo**

Erik fut rejoint par Alex qui s'assit à ses côtés au bord du balcon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut, Magnéto ? lui demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Et toi ? répondit-il les yeux toujours dans le vague.

-M'ennuyait.

-Où sont les autres ? fit Erik en se tournant vers lui cette fois.

-J'ai laissé Sean sur un jeu vidéo dans une salle à côté et je crois...que Raven et Hank sont...hum...Allés aux toilettes.

-Ensembles ?

-Euh... Ouais.

-Ouh la, mieux vaut ne rien dire à Charles. fit Erik avec un sourire en reportant son regard sur la ville.

-Il va pas aimer...

-C'est un euphémisme... Dire qu'on va déclencher une guerre intergalactique serait plus juste.

-Hahahaha ! Totalement !" éclata Alex de rire.

 **ooOOoo**

"Bande d'enfoirés !" hurla Charles devant la porte du bar, tout dépenaillé.

Il était ivre comme une bourrique et venait de provoquer un homme qui, selon ses dires, lui avait caressé les fesses. Il avait alors voulu se battre mais s'était fait jeter à terre d'un coup de poing. Le barman l'avait fait mettre dehors après l'avoir fait payer.

À présent, il était à nouveau sur son banc, enfin avachi serait un terme plus exact, à broyer du noir à nouveau. Son esprit noyé dans l'alcool ne contrôlait plus bien son pouvoir, donc il entendait trop de choses par interférence, ce qui lui donnait un mal de tête carabiné.

Soudain, un homme roux à l'air fatigué arriva et lui tendit une cigarette et un briquet.

"Kess tu veux toa...? demanda le brun méfiant.

-Te soulager vieux. T'as l'air mal. Quoi de mieux qu'une clope ? fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Hin ouais merchi... répondit Charles en la prenant et l'allumant.

-De rien frère."

Le télépathe aspira une bouffée, la garda un peu puis souffla la fumée par le nez. " _C'est bon_ " se dit-il. Et il se promit de s'en acheter.

Le roux se posa à côté de lui, une clope au bec aussi et se mit à entonner doucement "Small town boy". Charles se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"J'aime b-beaucoup cette chanson... Co-continue s'il-te-plaît."

Et son compagnon fredonna encore la chanson pendant un moment.

Au loin, une horloge sonna une heure. Il faisait froid.

Un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus s'approcha de Charles et s'arrêta devant lui net. Il lui dit quelque chose tout bas que le brun ne comprit pas.

"Tu veux quoi le nazi ? Dégage." lui fit-il sèchement en lui soufflant la fumée au visage.

 **ooOOoo**

"Ça va être l'heure. commenta Alex en regardant sa montre.

-Oui. Descendons chercher les autres." fit Erik.

Ils récupérèrent Sean qui comatait dans un coin et sourit à leur approche.

"Hé les mecs ! J'ai baisé l'game, j'suis un boss !

-Cooooool..." murmura tout bas le Metalbender en l'empoignant par le bras.

Ils trouvèrent Raven et Hank en grande discussion. Tous deux étaient très proches et avaient les joues légèrement rouges.

-Où est Charles ? demanda Raven.

-Il s'est fait virer. fit Sean

-QUOI ? cria Erik. Mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? Putain...

-Je les amène à la voiture. déclara Alex. Va le chercher."

Erik hocha la tête et sortit. Il vit Charles au loin sur un banc aux côtés d'un homme inconnu. Il fumait. Étonné, Erik s'approcha et se campa devant lui en murmurant.

"Tu fumes toi maintenant ?" sous le regard intrigué du roux.

Charles leva les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu paumé mais surtout, visiblement dérangé dans son occupation. Et un Charles, sobre ou bourré, n'aime pas qu'on le dérange.

"Tu veux quoi le nazi ? Dégage." lui fit-il sèchement en lui soufflant la fumée au visage.

Et puis c'est partit tout seul. La gifle claqua tellement fort sur la joue de Charles qu'il tomba à la renverse en laissant tomber sa cigarette.

Sous les yeux médusés de l'homme, Erik attrapa le petit brun par la taille, qui se débattit un peu pour la forme mais il n'avait pas la force, et l'entraîna avec lui en murmurant, impassible :

"On s'en va."

 **ooOOoo**

"Charles ! s'écria Raven en voyant arriver le Metalbender portant son frère qui ne tenait même plus debout tout seul et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Euh... C'est moi ou il est totalement défoncé ? questionna Alex.

-Non non c'est pas toi. On rentre. annonça Erik.

-Mais...qui conduit alors ? demanda Raven d'une petite voix.

-Tu pensais que le professeur était le seul à avoir le permis ? répliqua Alex en coupant la parole à Erik. Je peux conduire. Je suis presque sobre, moi. finit-il en donnant une pichenette sur le front de la métamorphe.

-Bon et bien je reste devant avec toi. soupira le Metalbender.

-Et Charles ? fit Raven

-Euuuuh ? grogna l'intéressé

-Le p'tit télépathe, il monte sur mes genoux." répondit Erik qui sourit en voyant la jeune fille pouffer.

Ils montèrent en voiture et repartirent vers le manoir. Charles, avachi sur Erik qui peinait à respirer, murmurait dans un état semi-somnolent quand une parole attira l'attention du Metalbender.

"Chuis désolé d't'avoir traité d'nazi Erik..."

Il resta interdit. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Il pencha l'oreille.

"Je sais c'que c'est pour...toi. Je-je suis tellement désolé E...Erik..."

Merde, voila qu'il se mettait à chouiner.

"Chhhht... Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Calme-toi." murmura-t-il en l'enserrant de ses bras forts, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

Derrière, Raven regarda cet homme d'habitude si froid, consoler en berçant doucement son frère.

 **ooOOoo**

Arrivés au manoir, tous descendirent. Erik réveilla Charles et ils sortirent, le petit brun titubant. Il marcha un peu en zig-zag et murmura.

"J'crois que j'vais gerber...

-Euh un conseil : fais pas ça sur moi." fit Erik en s'écartant.

Charles alla vomir près d'un arbre et revint.

"Faut que j'me douche Erik. fit-il d'un air plus lucide.

Ils rentrèrent et Charles alla se doucher. Erik s'interdit de regarder. Mais il resta présent, au cas ou.

Charles sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'un long T-shirt bleu et d'un caleçon avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Il s'approcha d'Erik d'une démarche féline.

"Charles tu ..." mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres du télépathe plaquées durement sur les siennes.

Le brun se coucha sur le lit est l'embrassa fougueusement.

Erik se débattit faiblement, surpris par la poigne de Charles. Il le retourna bientôt, le dominant de tout son corps.

Soudain, une pensée frappa le Métalbender : Charles n'était absolument pas conscient de ses actes ! Si ça se peut, il ne se souviendrait de rien demain !

Légèrement à contrecœur, il se sépara du télépathe rouge et essoufflé.

"Erik..." appela Charles en se redressant alors qu'Erik s'éloignait.

Le petit brun vint à la rencontre du blond.

"Erik embrasse moi... implora Charles

-Non. fit-il d'un ton catégorique en repoussant le télépathe d'une main sur le torse. On en reparlera demain quand tu seras sobre, Charles."

Et il partit en laissant le brun dépité, les yeux un peu vitreux.

* * *

 **Et voila ! Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Rewiews ? (Je vous promets que je carbure à ça... M'enlevez pas ma source d'énergie...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey à toutes !**

 **On se retrouve avec ce nouveau chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour toutes les conneries qui vont sortir, je ne suis pas mentalement très saine... XD**

 **La relation de Charles et Erik va évoluer ! *tadaaaam***

 **Et ATTENTION LEMON, alors pour celles que ça dérange faites attention. ^^**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture et Enjoy !**

* * *

Au petit matin, Charles se réveilla sur son lit, la tête pendante dans le vide. Surpris, il cria en gesticulant et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le petit brun tomba en arrière, sa tête heurtant le sol. Il était dans une position grotesque, les fesses dépassant du lit lorsque Erik entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

"Ch... Heeeeiiiin ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Hahaha !

-Te moques pas ! gueula-t-il en se levant.

-Mais... hahaha ! T'as vu comment t'étais ?!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, à mourir de rire... grogna le brun en se massant le dos.

-Hm... Tu devrais peut être...t'habiller ? se calma le Metalbender, déglutissant à la vue des fesses du télépathe.

-Hein ? fit-il en baissant les yeux vers ses jambes fines, découvertes. Aaaaah ! hurla-t-il en piquant un fard. Sors d'ici Erik ! cria Charles en se précipitant à la salle de bain pour se cacher.

-Ok, ok... Je vais petit déjeuner, on se retrouve en bas.

-Vas t'en !"

Après s'être assuré que le blond était parti, Charles sortit. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée. Il se rappelait avoir testé un baiser avec une femme pour s'assurer de... de ses sentiments ?

"Oh merde... murmura-t-il. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Erik..."

Il était tellement heureux mais inquiet que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Il avait quand même un peu d'espoir, la façon dont il avait réagit après son baiser laissait deviner qu'il était jaloux non ? Charles décida de passer ça pour essayer de se souvenir.

Alors... _"Je sais qu'après ma dispute, je suis allé crier dehors, ensuite j'ai commencé à boire puis... Je sais plus. Ah si j'ai...en rentrant... J'ai...em..."_

"J'ai embrassé Erik ?"

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas pleinement conscient à ce moment, mais tout de même !

Troublé par ses souvenirs et agacé après lui-même d'avoir été cruellement irresponsable, il se passa une chemise à manches courtes et un jean et descendit à la cuisine.

 **ooOOoo**

Erik avait une horrible envie d'exploser de rire en sortant de la chambre du télépathe. Il était ridicule ! Il descendit à la cuisine pour petit déjeuner et retrouva Hank et Alex.

"Où sont les deux autres ? demanda-t-il en s'attrapant des céréales.

-Raven dort encore et Sean est cloué au lit, il a choppé la crève... répondit Hank.

-Avec le temps qu'il fait ? s'étonna Alex

-Ouais."

Erik s'assit en mangeant, se demandant vaguement ce que faisait Charles.

 **ooOOoo**

Charles entra dans la cuisine en s'étirant. Il vit Erik boire du jus d'orange et soudain il se souvint.

 _"Tu veux quoi le nazi ? Dégage."_

Il avait traité Erik de nazi. Le même Erik les avais subit. Toujours cet Erik dont la vie avait été détruite par les nazis. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il partit en courant.

À l'instant où le Metalbender les vit, il se leva pour le poursuivre.

 **ooOOoo**

Charles courait dans le couloir, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait osé espérer qu'Erik voudrait de lui ! Une personne, comme lui, capable de balancer de telles horreurs ne méritait pas Erik ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait été stupide !

"Quel imbécile je fais ! sanglota le télépathe en s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre du couloir.

Soudain, il fut saisit au bras par une poigne. Charles se tourna vers Erik, les yeux rougis. Allait-il encore l'accabler plus qu'il ne l'était ? lui crier dessus ? Le brun sentait ses jambes faiblir. Dès qu'il s'agissait du séduisant Metalbender, il perdait tous ses moyens, sa raison et sa pensée logique à présent.

Mais contre toute attente, le blond le prit dans ses bras et l'enserra.

"Comment...comment tu peux...me pardonner ? sanglota Charles dans son cou.

-Tu ne le pensais pas et je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le savoir."

Le petit brun rit doucement.

"Tu ne m'en veut même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Euh... Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? demanda Erik interloqué en caressant distraitement les cheveux du brun.

-Non. fit Charles en levant la tête. Que m'as-tu dit ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Mh... Moi je ne dis pas trop, je frappe. Je t'ai giflé, désolé.

-Ah je m'en souvient... dit-il en portant la main à la joue.

-Et toi tu m'en veux ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non..." conclu Charles en souriant.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent.

La chambre d'Erik étant la plus proche, ils s'y rendirent. Le Metalbender ferma la porte tandis que le télépathe s'asseyait sur le lit.

"Avant toute chose, je veux savoir si tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois." demanda le blond.

Charles ne répondit rien et prit une position plus... aguicheuse, arborant un petit sourire provocateur, sa confiance retrouvée. C'était sa première fois avec un homme et il comptait bien s'amuser.

"Je vois..." murmura Erik avec un demi-sourire.

Il s'approcha de Charles mais au moment où il allait poser sa main sur un endroit particulièrement sensible, le petit brun changea de position, évitant le contact. Il prit un air digne et déclara :

"Tu me touches avec les yeux. Tu ne voudrais pas brusquer un inexpérimenté en la matière..."

Erik roula des yeux et tenta une approche plus brusque, voulant s'emparer des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Mais le petit brun l'esquiva, l'air amusé, et sans crier gare renversa le Metalbender sous lui en se mettant au-dessus à califourchon.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement et en fut bien incapable par la suite. Le télépathe lui bloqua le corps, utilisant son pouvoir et entreprit de lui enlever doucement son T-shirt. Il admira le torse finement musclé du blond et commença à le parsemer de baisers, d'abord incertains puis, prenant de l'assurance, Charles se mit à suçoter un bout de chair rose dressé sous les frissons. Il laissa sur le torse d'Erik une traînée brûlante de baisers . Le télépathe rompit son pouvoir, maintenant assuré que le Metalbender ne bougerait pas. Il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis plus fougueusement, leurs langues se mêlant. Ses caresses faisaient tourner la tête du blond et gémir doucement.

À un moment, Erik ayant du mal à se retenir, passa la main sous le jean et le caleçon de Charles pour agripper une fesse. Le télépathe, s'avançant légèrement sous ce contact, poussa un petit cri quand son érection entra en contact avec celle du Metalbender.

Celui-ci vit la faille et retourna Charles sur le lit. Ils se contemplaient à présent, Erik, un regard empli de désir et Charles, ses magnifiques yeux bleus grands ouverts dans une expression inquiète. Erik fondit sur sa bouche tout en se frottant sensuellement à lui.

Charles gémit quelques mots. Erik s'arrêta et le brun le regarda, les yeux légèrement effrayés lorsqu'il demanda :

"Erik... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Tu n'as cas regarder dans ma tête...

-Oh je peux...?" fit le télépathe en portant sa main à sa tempe.

Il ferma les yeux en s'immergeant dans l'esprit d'Erik. Ce qu'il y vit d'abord fut la même chose qu'il percevait à chaque fois : une sorte de barrière métallique, froide, hermétique aux sentiments. Une fois passée cette barrière, il était face à une tornade de sentiment négatifs : haine, souffrance, colère, tristesse, rancœur, malheur... Mais Charles voulait aller plus loin, il savait que ce qu'il cherchait était après. C'est alors qu'il fut entouré d'une douce lumière bleutée. Il y ressenti la joie, le bonheur, l'ivresse...l'amour... Un amour si puissant, si beau et si noble qu'il lui donna les larmes aux yeux : cet amour lui était destiné à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Lui que les parents n'avaient jamais aimé. Bien sûr, il y avait Raven, mais elle ne bouchait pas le trou béant qui était censé être l'amour parental... Mais à présent il se sentait comblé.

Il sortit de la tête d'Erik et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous deux en caleçon.

"Sèche tes larmes... murmura-t-il en les essuyant.

-Tu m'aimes...tellement fort... chuchota Charles.

-Oui. répondit le blond. Et toi aussi, je le sais." fit-il en lui embrassant les yeux clos.

Charles se demanda avec impatience et appréhension comment allait se dérouler la suite. Il avait déjà couché avec quelques femmes, mais absolument jamais avec un homme.

Ils étaient à présent nus, se regardant encore et toujours, se perdant dans leurs yeux bleus. Charles prit une inspiration et murmura :

"Vas-y." tandis que le Metalbender lui levait les jambes en les écartant.

Lorsqu'Erik entra un doigt, il gémit en se mordant la lèvre de façon plus qu'alléchante. Au deuxième doigt, il était prêt à tout arrêter, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux et au troisième, il cria de douleur, s'agrippant au drap, les dents serrés à fond et les larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes.

Erik s'efforça de ne pas retirer ses doigts sous le cri du télépathe sinon il ne s'habituerait jamais, attendit, puis commença à faire des vas-et-viens afin de préparer son petit brun à quelque chose de plus imposant. Charles continuait de crier de façon saccadée mais ce n'était plus de douleur.

Enfin, Erik retira ses doigts, arrachant un soupir au brun. Il plaça son sexe érigé devant l'entrée du télépathe et s'enfonça d'un coup en son amant afin de le faire sien.

Charles ouvrit de grands yeux, le souffle coupé puis poussa un long gémissement rauque qui sonna très sensuel aux oreilles d'Erik. Il commença à faire de rapides allers-retours pendant que le petit brun s'accrochant à lui, le griffant dans le dos et poussant de petits cris à chaque coups de butoir.

"Ha...ha...E...riiiiiiiiiiiiiik ! gémit-il

-Charles...tu es trop bon ! fit Erik en masturbant le télépathe.

-Hhhnnaaahh...!" cria presque Charles, ses larmes coulant.

Après quelques minutes, ils se déversèrent, Erik en Charles et Charles entre eux.

Erik nettoya Charles et ils tombèrent épuisés sur le lit. Charles, à plat ventre, tournait la tête au Metalbender. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule du télépathe qui la dégagea d'un mouvement.

"Cha...?" commença le blond mais il fut arrêté par un énorme gargouillement qui emplit la pièce.

Erik resta interdit une seconde puis explosa de rire.

"Bravo... Très glamour Charles !" fit-il entre deux soubresauts.

Le brun haussa les épaules sans plus bouger. Il attendit que le Metalbender se calme et fit d'une voix grognonne :

"À cause de toi, non seulement j'ai faim, mais en plus j'ai extrêmement mal au c... au postérieur.

-Oh c'est mignon." fit Erik avec un demi-sourire et donna une tape sur les fesses rebondies de son amant "décidément trop bonnes".

Charles se raidit instantanément en poussant une longue plainte.

"Haaaaaaaaawww...

-Petite nature. rigola Erik en recommençant, moins fort cependant.

-Arrête ! fit le petit brun en se tournant vers lui, la moue boudeuse. Si tu continues comme ça je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher... ronchonna-t-il.

-Mais non !" dit le blond d'un ton jovial.

Ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent. Erik remarqua que Charles faisait des efforts pour marcher normalement. "Ça va passer" pensa-t-il avec compassion.

Il espérait que les autres ne le remarquerait pas, à part Raven. Il savait la jeune métamorphe très perspicace concernant Charles et le blond se demandait même si elle ne savait pas déjà tout...

 **ooOOoo**

Un moi a passé. Tout le monde était au courant pour Erik et lui. Charles supportait de mieux en mieux les intrusions d'Erik. Mais ce soir, il appréhendait : demain, c'est demain que tout se jouera. Alors, s'ils n'y survivent pas, Charles voulait profiter du Metalbender. S'ils n'y survivent pas... ou si leur amour n'y survit pas. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps mais s'aimaient déjà comme un vieux couple.

Ce soir, ils firent une partie d'échec où ils s'engueulèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, sur leurs divergents points de vue, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience du danger arrivant.

Pour ne pas gâcher leur potentiellement dernière fois, Charles décida de tester quelque chose. Au moment où Erik allait le pénétrer, il l'arrêta et se retourna. Il se plaqua le haut du corps contre le mur et creusa le dos en faisant resurgir ses fesses de manière tellement sulfureuse qu'Erik en perdit tous ses moyens.

"Prend-moi ainsi...s'il te plaît..." murmura le télépathe en tournant la tête vers lui autant qu'il le pouvait, les joues rouges, les yeux larmoyants, les sourcils relevés et sa bouche rougies légèrement entrouverte ce qui acheva le Metalbender qui le pénétra d'un coup de rein qui le fit crier.

C'était affolant pour Charles. Les sensations semblaient être décuplées, il pouvait à peine respirer tant il était terrassé par le plaisir. Ou peut être était-ce car ils le faisaient comme une dernière danse avant la mort. Avec l'énergie de la fin. Cette énergie dévastatrice, comme l'orgasme qui suivit chacun ensuite, cette énergie qui vient de la fin mais aussi puissante qu'au commencement.

Soudain, alors qu'il se couchait avec Erik qui lui murmurait "Je t'aime", Charles prit peur : il savait qu'Erik voudrait tuer Shaw mais... si ensuite il l'abandonnait ?

"Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, quoi qu'il advienne." murmura à nouveau le blond en l'enlaçant, semblant deviner ses pensées.

Charles s'endormit dans les bras de son amour, légèrement soucieux.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **Alors ?**

 **Hé ouais j'ai été cruelle quand je disais que Charles ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.**

 **J'suis teeeellement désolée...**

 **Ou pas. Mouahaha.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine ! Review ?**

 **-Toxic Vador-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey on se retrouve avec ce chapitre qui, honnêtement, me rend fière de moi mais est super triiiiste en fait...**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant je suis adepte des happy end ! ^^**

* * *

Charles hurla de douleur lorsque la pièce d'Erik transperça le crâne de Shaw. C'était horrible, il ressentait tout comme si c'était sa tête que le Metalbender trouait. _"Il aurait dû penser que j'étais encore là..."_ se dit le télépathe, tombant à terre en suffocant et reprenant son souffle.

"Crie" fit son petit cœur.

 **ooOOoo**

Charles ne put même pas hurler tant la douleur et la surprise était intense. Il heurta le sol violemment puis Erik, qui s'était jeté sur lui, le redressa.

"Charles ! Charles excuse moi je ne voulais pas !

-Haaaaaaa... gémit de douleur le petit brun dans les bras du Metalbender.

-Je suis désolé Charles ! Pardonne moi !

-Gh...

-Charles, pardonne moi..." implora Erik en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

Charles le regarda de ses grands yeux d'un bleu embués par la douleur et déglutit.

"Tu avais le choix." lui fit-il durement, autant que la douleur cuisante de son dos lui permettait, articulant chaque syllabe, sous entendant qu'il ne l'avait plus.

 _"Crac"_ fit le cœur d'Erik qui eut un regard perdu un court instant avant de lever la tête vers Moira, le visage déformé par la colère.

"C'est de ta faute ! cria-t-il en l'étranglant à distance avec la chaîne en métal qu'elle avait autour du cou.

-Erik ! fit Charles. Erik !"

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Le télépathe prit une inspiration et murmura à voix basse.

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la tienne."

 _"Crac"_ fit le cœur d'Erik à nouveau.

Le Metalbender lâcha la pression et l'agent du FBI tomba à terre en suffocant.

"Charles je t'en prie...je t'en supplie...sanglota Erik en serrant le télépathe dans ses bras.

 _"Cric"_ fit à nouveau le cœur de Charles.

-Erik... murmura le brun, les sourcils relevés avec un air de désespéré, sachant déjà comment tout allait se finir.

 _"Crac"_ fit à son tour le cœur d'Erik.

-J'ai besoin de toi Charles... Toi et moi on peut faire de grandes choses... Ensembles...

 _"Cric"_

-Pardonne moi mon am...amour mais... Tu te trompes."

Et les cœurs volèrent en éclat.

Pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, loin de là ! Mais ils ne pouvaient plus vivre ensembles.

Erik allongea Charles délicatement au sol, lui déposa un doux baiser mouillé de larmes sur les lèvres avant de se lever et partir avec ceux qui l'ont suivit dans sa quête de vengeance sur le genre humain. Ensembles plus longtemps et dans cette situation, ils se seraient juste auto-détruits mutuellement.

 **ooOOoo**

"Note to self"

Note à soi-même

"I love you"

Je t'aime

"Does not mean"

Ne veut pas dire

"Won't ever leave you"

Je ne te quitterais jamais

Il avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait, ne le quitterait jamais. Il l'avait dit. C'était juste un mensonge. Et toutes les fois où il lui avait dit l'aimer, toutes les fois où il l'avait enlacé tendrement, comme une chose précieuse, toutes les fois où il l'avait embrassé passionnément, le caressant avec amour, toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, acte ultime, que Charles considérait comme la communication suprême de leurs deux êtres... _"Tout ça n'était au final qu'une vaste farce."_ pensa le télépathe avec une pointe d'amertume en regardant le jardin du manoir.

Il eut un rire triste et ironique.

"Euh... À vous professeur. signifia Hank.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Charles." fit-il en se tournant vers le plateau d'échec.

il l'analysa un instant puis déplaça son fou.

"Échec et mat." _"pas son niveau"_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait encore gagné. Hank rit en se levant d'un air contrit.

"Haha, je n'ai pas le niveau prof...Charles ! Je peux ranger ?

-Non laisse.

-Bien. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans mon labo, professeur...

-Charles. rectifia le brun en regardant à nouveau dehors.

-...Charles" se reprit Hank en sortant.

Le télépathe observa le plateau et prit son fou pour le faire tourner dans sa main. Le bouffon du roi. Il fut un temps, il avait cru que c'était lui le roi. Au départ d'Erik, son roi à lui, il était tombé de haut, réalisant que c'était lui, le fou, le bouffon du roi.

Le bouffon bien traité au début puis viré sans sentiments lorsque le roi s'en était lassé.

Cruauté.

Le roi en avait eu marre du petit bouffon et l'avait abandonné.

Abandon.

Son roi l'avait chassé de son royaume, le laissant sans asile.

Tout seul. "Mon asile c'était ton cœur et tu m'en a jeté."

Il était comme ce fou. Il n'était qu'un pion pour le roi dans sa guerre. Il n'était qu'un pion pour Erik dans sa guerre aux non-mutants. À présent, Charles traînait sa plaie béante comme un boulet énorme.

Erik lui avait prit son cœur puis l'avait taillé en mille morceaux. Il avait fait fi de ses sentiments. Il le détestait. Et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point il l'aimait.

Il avait cru pouvoir changer Erik ! Il y avait vraiment cru. Mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Et il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner.

Il ne se pardonnait pas non plus de ne pas avoir plus essayé de le convaincre de rester. Charles savait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu vivre ensemble dans ces conditions. Tous deux savaient en fait. Un jour, pendant ce mois magnifique passé ensemble, Charles avait demandé à Erik pendant une partie d'échec :

"Tu crois que dans d'autres circonstances on aurait pu finir notre vie ensemble ? Tu crois que si on avait été "normaux", on aurait pu...vivre tranquillement tous le deux ?

-Ce n'est pas avec des "et si" que l'on avance dans la vie. avait répondu le Metalbender en déplaçant son roi.

-Je le sais mais j'ai besoin de ton avis. avait dit le brun sérieusement.

-Eh bien pour parler franchement : oui. avait soupiré le blond. Je pense, oui. Dans une autre vie on aurait pu. Tu sais...avait-il fait, hésitant. Je pense que la réincarnation est possible.

-La réincarnation ? Du bouddhisme ? Oui j'ai lu des choses à ce propos, c'était assez fascinant.

-Voilà. Et je pense que c'est possible, dans une certaine mesure...

-Mh. avait fait le télépathe, rassuré. J'en ai assez de jouer, et si nous étudions cela plus en...profondeur ?" avait-il suggéré d'un air aguicheur en montant sur les genoux du blond qui avait sourit.

À ce souvenir, Charles sourit à nouveau. Puis il se rappela ce temps révolu. Et que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Ils ne seraient jamais plus ensembles. Pas après qu'il l'ait privé de son amour. Pas après qu'il l'ait privé de vie tout court.

Charles se plia doucement dans son fauteuil roulant devant la fenêtre, le visage déformé par la tristesse, et doucement, silencieusement, il laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Vous avez pas pleuré j'espère ?**

 **Une Review ?**

 **Je vous promets que ça me motive mais...**

 **J'avoue que comme j'en ai pas je manque d'inspiration...**

 **-Toxic Vador-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?)**

 **Voici donc le 1er chapitre de la partie... 2! *tindiiiiin* Ça va vous sembler légèrement UA, il faut l'admettre, mais il n'en est rien !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse lire.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Partie 2; Chapitre 1:**_

 _ **-**_ **2053-**

Erik Lehnsherr était un jeune étudiant, grand, blond aux yeux bleus, de l'Académie Moderne de Manhattan. Il était très doué et un des meilleurs de l'Académie. Il coulait une vie tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, plein de souvenirs, d'une vie entière -et pas la sienne- ne lui reviennent.

Il vit un homme, petit, brun, aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise étincelant, envoûtant, magnifique. Un homme beau, chaleureux, jovial, enjoué, intelligent, empathique et un énorme sourire affiché sur sa bouille ronde. Il vit une rencontre, de l'amour après de l'amitié, des disputes, beaucoup de disputes. Des baisers, des discussions, des scènes intimes. Puis en désordre, des souvenirs d'enfance. Une enfance solitaire, de souffrance, un homme, moche, méchant, sadique. Un grand pouvoir émanant de lui, le métal qui se pliait à sa volonté. Une adolescence violente. Et enfin à nouveau, la rencontre avec le petit homme brun. Et un manoir, synonyme de beaux moments.

Un grand sentiment poussa en lui envers cet homme.

 **ooOOoo**

Charles Xavier était aussi un jeune étudiant, petit, brun aux yeux bleus, de l'Académie Moderne de Manhattan. Il était très doué aussi et LE meilleur de l'Académie. Il coulait une vie tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, plein de souvenirs, d'une vie entière -et pas la sienne- ne lui reviennent.

Il y vit un homme, grand, blond, aux yeux bleus orage bien battit, beau. Un homme taciturne, austère mais attentionné, intelligent et un sourire doux sur son visage mince. Il vit une rencontre, de l'amour après de l'amitié, des disputes, beaucoup de disputes. Des baisers, des discussions, des scènes intimes. Puis en désordre, des souvenirs d'enfance. Une enfance solitaire, morne, dans un grand manoir vide. Puis une petite fille à la peau bleue, une amitié. Une adolescence dans les bouquins, la petite fille bleue se transformant en une belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux noisettes qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Des études, des études, un diplôme assorti d'une immense fierté. Et enfin à nouveau, la rencontre avec le grand homme blond. Et le manoir.

Un grand sentiment poussa en lui envers cet homme.

 **ooOOoo**

Erik se leva, se prépara, petit déjeuna et partit à l'Académie sans un mot. Il essaya de tout raccorder. De toutes façons, la mémoire temporelle lui faisait toujours défaut... Ça viendra tout seul.

 **ooOOoo**

Charles fut réveillé par une lumière vive. Il s'enfouit sous les couettes et se roula en boule en grognant. Il avait peu dormit, ayant analysé et raccordé tous ses souvenirs cette nuit.

"Allez, debout ! cria une voix de fille.

-Mmmh... Laisse moi dormir encore un peu Raven...

-Non ! Lève-toi ! fit-elle en enlevant la couette, arrachant un cri à un Charles découvert habillé en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon.

-Steuplééééééé... Rend la moi j'ai froid... gémit-il d'un ton implorant en tendant les bras vers sa sœur.

-Nope. Tu l'auras si tu ramènes tes fesses ! cria-t-elle, descendant les escaliers en se drapant dedans telle une princesse.

-Sensation de déjà vu..." murmura Charles en se préparant.

Ils habitaient un petit appartement avec sa sœur Raven, encore au lycée. Au petit déjeuner, il comprit à qui elle lui faisait penser : à la petite file à la peau bleue !

 _"Il me manque des pièces...des indices...je n'ai pas tout les souvenirs..."_

 **ooOOoo**

La nuit suivante, Erik eut d'autres souvenirs. Une plage ensoleillée, une flotte armée, le cadavre de l'homme moche à ses pieds. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Puis une grande douleur. Un corps, celui du brun, à terre, crispé de douleur. Le désespoir. Le cœur qui vole en éclat. Son départ. Erik se réveilla en sursaut les larmes aux yeux, essoufflé.

 **ooOOoo**

La nuit suivante, Charles eut d'autres souvenirs. Une plage ensoleillée, une flotte armée, une douleur cuisante au front, un cadavre suspendu dans les airs par l'homme blond. Puis à nouveau une douleur insurmontable dans le bas du dos. Un corps, le sien, à terre, crispé de douleur. Le désespoir. Le coeur qui vole en éclat. Le départ de l'homme. Le manoir, calme, lui, en fauteuil roulant. Lui, regardant par la fenêtre, lui, pleurant de rage, de tristesse, de douleur. Abandonné.

Charles se réveilla en sursaut les larmes aux yeux, essoufflé. Au même moment qu'Erik loin de là,  
Erik murmura la même chose que Charles loin d'ici,  
En laissant  
les larmes  
couler.

"Je me souviens...  
-...De tout.  
-Et ça fait...  
-...Si mal."

 **ooOOoo**

 **-Dimanche-**

Charles contemplait son manoir, ou plutôt, le manoir de son moi de son ancienne vie, bref, le manoir totalement délabré et tombant en ruines, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le brun la prit dans la sienne avec amour.

"Tu es venu... murmura-t-il

-Oui. Nous avons attendu longtemps. lui répondit Erik en l'enlaçant.

-Ce n'est rien par rapport à l'échelle de l'univers. ria doucement Charles.

-Et c'est incommensurable par rapport à la mienne." répliqua le blond.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent. À en perdre haleine. Pour rattraper le temps perdu.

"N'empêche, ça fait bizarre que le métal ne réagisse plus à moi.

-Oui, de même que je ne peux plus lire les pensées. Mais c'est ce que nous voulions et si c'est le prix à payer alors je..."

Il fut incapable de continuer, les sanglots se coinçant dans sa gorge. Ce fut Erik qui reprit la parole d'une voix étranglée.

"Charles...je me sens amputé, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de...de moi... Je...ça fait...

-Si mal."firent-ils en cœur, les larmes coulant de leurs yeux.

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, s'embrassèrent encore, en pleurant silencieusement devant le manoir en ruine, symbole de leur amour, mais toujours debout, malgré le temps passé.

Il était temps d'avoir une discussion.

 **ooOOoo**

Ils étaient à présent assis dans un parc à Manhattan loin de l'Académie.

"Après ton départ... commença Charles. Je t'en ai voulu, à en crever, j'ai voulu que tu souffres comme tu m'avais fait souffrir, je...mais je n'ai...

-Tu n'as...quoi...? demanda Erik doucement en posant une main sur celle du brun.

-Jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer."

Erik resta interdit puis déclara doucement :

"Moi non plus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur de te laisser sur cette plage et combien je m'en suis voulu ensuite quand...

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? questionna neutrement Charles en jouant avec une brindille.

-Je...J'étais jeune...

-Miiiiip. Excuse pourrie. _Try again, Darling._ fit-il impassible.

-Je...

-Fait gaffe, t'as cramé ton seul joker." signifia le brun en mettant la brindille à la bouche.

Erik regarda les lèvres et les dents de Charles jouer et meurtrir la brindille, se dit qu'il aimerait bien que cette bouche tentatrice meurtrisse autre chose puis se reprit.

"Je n'ai aucune excuse. murmura-t-il

-Honnêtement, je te croyais trop fier pour l'admettre. reconnu Charles pendant qu'Erik reprenait.

-À toutes les fois dans nos vie où je t'ai vu, dans ton fauteuil, que j'ai vu le regard que tu me lançait, ce regard de douleur, j'étais rongé par le remord, je voulais faire quelque chose mais...

-On ne pouvait pas vivre ensemble. termina Charles douloureusement.

-J'aurais tellement aimé...mon amour. murmura Erik en lui caressant la joue.

-Moi aussi." répondit le brun en fermant les yeux.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et se racontèrent leurs vies, sans l'autre, les moments où ils avaient du coexister, coopérer, où Charles avait du ramener Erik à la raison (plus d'une fois d'ailleurs).

Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Charles, celui-ci remarqua :

"Tu sais... Je pense que si j'avais eu mes pouvoirs dans cette vie, je me serais lancé à la recherche d'autres mutants, afin de leur offrir un asile, un lieu de recueil, un point de ralliement, d'ancrage, un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer... Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais fait avant...

-Si j'avais eu mes pouvoirs dans cette vie...je ne sais pas. Je l'aurais vécue différemment. À cause du contexte historique qui n'est pas le même.

-Bah, ça ne sert à rien de disserter la-dessus..."

 **ooOOoo**

Erik laissa Charles devant chez lui, et rentra, seul dans ses pensées. Il allait falloir un peu de temps avant d'être naturel à nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Raven, la petite sœur -de sang cette fois- de Charles avait tiqué à la vue du blond. Erik était persuadé qu'elle était aussi une réincarnation de la jeune métamorphe qu'il avait connu.

 **ooOOoo**

"Tu sais... murmura Charles à l'oreille d'Erik dans l'amphithéâtre. Je crois que c'est aussi de partie de ma faute."

Ils avaient découvert qu'ils suivaient pas mal de cours ensembles et notamment celui dans lequel ils étaient.

"C'est à dire ? répondit Erik tout aussi bas, interloqué.

-J'ai toujours eu peur de mes pouvoirs. Pas toi. Tu les assumait et en étais fier.

-Toi aussi tu en étais fier. rétorqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Façade, je dois l'avouer. fit Charles d'un air contrit. Te rends tu comptes que je pouvais tuer des gens par la pensée, les faire souffrir, les manipuler et les réduire à l'état de pantin, m'immiscer dans leurs rêves et souvenirs, violer leur vie privée...et tant d'autres choses...

-Tu n'as jamais tué personne Charles.

-...

-Tu es bien trop bon pour ça... raisonna Erik, puis après un court instant : Charles rassure moi, j'ai raison... ?"

Ce n'était, ni le lieu, ni l'heure des aveux. Mais il était temps pourtant. Heureusement, la cloche retentit. Charles sortit en silence, Erik sur ses talons.

Le brun allait dans les jardins de l'Académie.

"Charles, ne t'enferme pas dans ce mutisme... S'il te plaît..."

Il s'assit et Erik en fit de même. Il redoutait déjà la réponse lorsque son visage prit une inspiration.

"Si.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Trop de gens pour tous les citer. répondit Charles, le visage défait.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça. Tu étais trop gentil pour ça.

-Ça c'était quand tu me connaissais. J'ai changé. Et ce corps porte l'esprit d'un assassin.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! tenta Erik en secouant les épaules du brun.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te rebute autant, tu en as tué plein des hommes, sûrement plus que moi..." fit Charles d'un ton ironique.

C'était perfide, il le savait. Mais l'incrédulité d'Erik l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait été un imbécile pour croire que le blond passerait dessus comme ça.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Erik. Il se leva et planta un Charles dans une colère noire après lui-même.

Ils avaient besoin de temps. Pour se ré-apprivoiser, pour réapprendre à se connaître...

 **Alors ?**

 **Pas trop déçues par ce revirement ?**

 **C'est vrai que l'idée n'est pas venue tout de suite. C'est en discutant avec des amies d'une HappyEnd possible (parce que j'aime pas les deathfic T-T) que l'idée de la réincarnation est venue. Oui parce que c'est une réincarnation pour les lentes d'esprit (je me moque pas je suis plus lente que vous j'en ai peur). En fait c'est par rapport aux principes du bouddhisme avec le flux vital qui ne se tarit jamais et... Ouais. Je vais pas écrire un pavé comme j'ai déjà commencé.**

 **Une rewiew svp ?**

 **-Toxic Vador (qui quémande de la rewiew)-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saaalut à toutes !**

 **Bon alors je vais vraiment pousser un coup de gueule la parce que j'en ai marre. Je suis pas très exigeante avec vous mais j'aimerai bien avoir des rewiews... Non parce que je pourrais poster bien moins souvent aussi. Quoi c'est du chantage ? La fin justifie les moyens ! Je mets ce chapitre puisqu'il est écrit mais si je n'ai pas de rewiews ne serais-ce qu'au moins 3, je ne le posterais que dans 2 semaines.**

* * *

"J'ai décidé de faire avec." déclara Erik à Charles pendant la pause déjeuner.

Le brun leva à peine la tête et lui jeta son regard d'en dessous comme il le faisait si bien en haussant les sourcils et finit son verre.

"Pas trop tôt... Ça t'as prit trois jours. Je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit.

-Après tout j'ai, moi aussi, mon quota de meurtres. Et si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler..." fit Erik en s'asseyant en face du brun.

Il leva les épaules en signe d'abandon, l'air de dire "Tu fais ce que tu veux.".

Charles attrapa un livre et le lut tout en mangeant.

"Tu as l'air maussade. Que t'arrive-t-il ? questionna Erik

-Il m'arrive que j'ai pris une tôle pour ma dissert' sur les mutations génétiques.

-C'est possible ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais des blagues sur les études. ria le blond

-Sauf que c'en ai pas une. J'ai été stupide de m"appuyer sur mes seules connaissances en la matière -même énormes- et j'aurais du prendre en compte l'avancée technologique et scientifique de cette époque." fit Charles en refermant d'un coup sec son bouquin.

Erik lut le titre : "Les mutations génétiques : du visible à l'invisible, de l'infime à l'ultime".

" _Forcément..._ " pensa Erik avec un sourire.

Ils débarrassèrent leurs plateaux puis parlèrent des récentes découvertes dans ce domaine, tous les deux toujours aussi intéressés, même si plus concernés.

 **ooOOoo**

"Bien sûr, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider. Chez moi ce soir à la sortie ? Parfait." conclu Charles avec un sourire radieux à Erik qui partit vers son cours.

Bientôt un mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ces derniers temps Charles semblait plus épanouit et le voir comme ça rendait Erik d'assez bonne humeur. Le brun avait rattrapé sa bourde et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent dans leur cours de philo : les dissertations !

Et le blond HAÏSSAIT ça. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, son ami/amant, il ne savait plus trop, adoooorait ça. C'est ainsi qu'il lui demanda de l'aide.

 **ooOOoo**

Pendant ses cours, Charles était pensif. Erik et lui avaient beau se côtoyer depuis presque un mois, aucun n'était venu chez l'autre à ce jour. _"De toute façon, rien ne peut être simple avec nous ! Théorie vérifiée, re, re, re et revérifiée !"_ pensa le brun agacé. Ils ne savaient même pas comment se comporter ensembles ! Ami ? Amant ? Un jour sur deux ? Les deux en même temps ? _"Bref c'est chiant."_.

En rentrant, il trouva un mot de Raven sur la table de la cuisine. Il prit une pomme, la croqua et déplia le mot.

"Partie avec des amis au bowling, ne m'attends pas pour manger. Bonne soirée mon Smarties adoré !"

Charles ne put que lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. C'était Le-nouveau-surnom-pourri-de-la-semaine-made-in-Raven tout droits d'auteur réservés. Il retourna le papier et lut la signification, car il y en avait toujours une. "Smarties : contraction de "Smart", intelligent et du suffixe "ies" qui exprime l'affection."

Paaaarfait. Cette semaine, il porterait le nom d'un bonbon au chocolat. "Croustillant à l'extérieur, fondant à l'intérieur hein ? Pour moi c'est plutôt l'inverse."

La sonnette retentit. Erik.

Charles fourra le papier dans sa poche et alla ouvrir.

"Entre donc. Ferme la porte, enlève tes chaussures, range ton manteau dans la penderie débita Charles avec un sourire figé qui terrifia le blond, s'exécutant à l'instant tandis que Charles reprenait. Le salon est tout droit, poses y ton sac, la cuisine à côté, le frigo dans la cuisine et la nourriture dans le frigo, tu manges au-dessus d'une table car j'ai fait le ménage, pense à nettoyer s'il y a une saleté... Oh et... Ne rentre pas dans la chambre de Raven, conseil "d'ami". fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Erik qui ne pouvait pas en placer une. Sur ce, fais comme chez toi si tu y arrives encore, je vais me passer des fringues plus légères : j'ai chaud." finit Charles en croquant son fruit.

Et le brun monta à l'étage, laissant son ami/amant pantelant dans l'entrée.

Erik suivit les consignes et alla prendre une pomme aussi (à la base c'était une banane puis une voix a fait..."Nope". Donc Nope. XD). Il s'assit à la table du salon et attendit. Il détailla le salon. Au bout, la chambre de Raven, comme écrit dessus. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne devait pas y entrer. Il se leva et s'en approcha. Charles devait exagérer. C'était la chambre d'une simple lycéenne. Et il l'ouvrit.

"Ah, pas tant que ça en fait." pensa le blond.

La chambre de Raven, dont les murs étaient verts et turquoises, était recouverte de poster de filles de manga, aux formes généreuses et dans des positions plus qu'indécentes, nues pour la plupart. Des coussins avec les mêmes images, des figurines, des mangas au même genre de couverture...

Erik referma la porte d'un coup sec comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

 **ooOOoo**

Déjà changé depuis un moment, Charles, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, attendait qu'Erik ouvre la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Il s'était posté dans les escaliers et riait déjà de la tête du blond. Il avait fait exprès de le noyer dans ce flot de paroles, puis de partir, sans oublier d'omettre la chambre.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un instant s'écoula et on la referma d'un claquement sec. Charles déboula dans le salon en manquant de se rétamer lamentablement. Il se trouva face à Erik, la main toujours sur la poignée et il l'enleva vivement à la vue du brun. Celui-ci rit puis s'approcha du blond.

"Je te conseille de ne pas le faire et tu le fais... Simple curiosité ou pur esprit de contradiction. Dîtes lui de ne pas faire quelque chose, il va s'empresser de désobéir...

-Tu l'as fait exprès. fit Erik d'un ton accusateur.

-Très juste mon cher. répondit le brun en le montrant du doigt, avec son si connu regard d'en-dessous. Un bière ? demanda-t-il en s'en attrapant une.

-Mmmh... Volontiers. grommela Erik. Ah il est loin le Whisky et le plateau d'échec.

-Je n'ai plus autant d'argent qu'avant. expliqua Charles en posant les bières. Et j'ai un échiquier et des pions qui datent de quand j'essayer d'apprendre à Raven.

Il y eut un silence, ils burent puis il reprit en souriant :

-Peine perdue.

-Bon, c'est pas que disserter sur l'incapacité à jouer aux échecs de Raven ne m'intéresse pas mais... Ah si ça ne m'intéresse pas. Bref on peut commencer ? Parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée. déclara Erik nonchalamment.

-Quels sont... commença Charles qui fut coupé par un geste du blond.

-Aller on y va. soupira Erik en sortant ses affaires. C'est parti pour la philo, matière du diable."

 **ooOOoo**

 **-Une heure plus tard-**

"Va au diable. grommela Charles avachi sur le canapé en lançant une boulette en papier sur Erik qui approchait.

-Charles... fit le blond en l'esquivant. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule pour ça... J'ai fait une boulette c'est vrai...

-Une boulette ?! explosa Charles. Tu n'es pas foutu de m'expliquer ton idée sur cette putain de dissert' et tu me demande de lire dans ton esprit ! Et devant mon silence tu insistes ! Alors que tu sais pertinemment que JE NE PEUX PLUS ! cracha-t-il

-J'ai oublié...

-Hin! Tu as oublié... renifla le brun avec amertume. Voyons voir si ça, tu l'as oublié Erik !" cria-t-il en lui lançant une règle en fer.

Erik, totalement pris au dépourvu, la reçu en pleine tête et recula sous le choc puis tomba.

"Mais... Mais t'es pas bien, hein ? demanda le blond en se frottant le front.

-Ben alors ? Tes pouvoirs ne marchent plus ? minauda Charles faussement incrédule.

-Charles... grinça Erik en se levant, mal à l'aise.

-Oh mince ! s'écria le brun en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Tu ne les as plus ! J'ai oublié... Excuse-moi... continua-t-il d'un air contrit, faux, bien sûr.

-Charles tu vas trop loin ! fit Erik

-Ah ouais ?! Et toutes les fois où c'est toi qui est allé trop loin ?! On en parle ?! hurla le concerné les larmes aux yeux. Et les fois où je n'ai rien dit alors que tu m'exaspérais ?! Toute ma vie je ne suis JAMAIS allé trop loin ! Je me suis toujours arrêté avant, contrairement à toi qui les dépassais largement, régulièrement ! Alors oui, excuse-moi, mais là, pour une fois depuis que j'existe, effectivement je pète les plombs ! Je dis ce que je pense ! JE VAIS TROP LOIN OUI !"

Le cri de Charles lui vrillait encore les tympans lorsque Erik se posta debout en face de lui sur le canapé, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait l'air impassible mais Charles se sentit bien moins énervé tout à coup. Il poussa un faible glapissement en se recroquevillant quand le blond se pencha vers lui. Il se passa quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre puis doucement, Erik caressa la joue du brun qui frémit légèrement à ce contact.

Erik continua, passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns toujours impassible mais avec un adoucissement visible. Il effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de Charles comme un souffle d'air pour passer à l'autre joue qu'il caressa du plat de la main.

Charles ferma les yeux et soupira : ce contact, et il pensait savoir pourquoi, le calmait de manière incroyable. Il appuya un peu plus son visage sur la main mais celle-ci se retira. Il ouvrit les yeux, trouvant ceux d'Erik à quelques centimètres des siens.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Charles qui prit l'initiative en passant ses bras derrière la nuque du blond. Erik s'approcha de ses lèvres tentatrices, légèrement rougies, puis y déposa les siennes, tout doucement.

Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis Charles ouvrit la bouche de blond en l'attirant à lui. Il le força à s'asseoir puis s'engagea dans une danse endiablée. Chacun luttait pour garder le contrôle.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, haletants. Ce baiser avait électrisé Erik. Il avait ressenti une étrange vague d'énergie dans tout son corps et elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Mais pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Aussi, il murmura :

"Je suis...vraiment désolé."

Charles semblait un peu ailleurs mais se tourna tout de même vers lui pour répondre :

"Je sais. Et je te pardonne. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi.

-Non au contraire, c'est bien que tu aies dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tout ce que tu as dit est très vrai, c'est un fait indéniable. murmura le blond.

Mais je n'aurais pas du te pousser comme je l'ai fait...

-Je crois que c'était nécessaire que nous ayons cette discussion. Je te sentais un peu mal ces derniers temps. C'était ça ?

-Oui...entre autres choses. Tu sais, je pense que notre amour à toujours existé, mais il s'est tarit, pour en revenir à...hum...ce qui vient de se passer.

-C'est aussi mon ressenti. Mais moi, dès que je t'ai revu, je t'ai aimé à nouveau."

Charles regarda Erik, sourit tendrement et se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais le blond l'arrêta et murmura.

"Tu m'as dit que Raven était partie mais si elle revient maintenant..."

Charles se mordit la lèvre, sachant que sa sœur était d'un tempérament sanguin, cela risquait de déclencher une mini bombe atomique. Sans un mot, il prit la main d'Erik et monta à sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent et Erik détailla la pièce. Elle était assez esthétique : Charles avait toujours eut du goût. (attention description, si ça vous emmerde passez)

Les murs étaient d'un bleu ciel un peu plus foncé sur un mur. Le lit, dans un angle de la chambre, était posé à même le sol _"Comme dans celle de Raven."_ pensa Erik. La fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du soir mais la pièce était somme toute assez sombre. Clouée au mur à côté du lit se trouvait une lampe. Et encore à côté une bibliothèque blanche remplie de livres. Il y avait une commode, blanche aussi, juste à côté de la fenêtre. _"Bref c'est sympa cette chambre."_ se dit Erik.

Il remarqua quelques posters semblables à ceux de Raven mais avec des hommes. Charles toussota, mal à l'aise.

"Hem, c'est Raven qui m'a convaincu de les mettre. Mais si ça t'embête je les enlève. fit-il en s'avançant vers les affiches mais le blond l'arrêta.

-Laisse. Moi j'aime bien.

-Ah oui ?

-Si je le dis. Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques ce que c'est car...Hm !"

À ce moment, Charles s'était tourné vers lui mais ils étaient proches et leurs entrejambes se frôlèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement.

"Peut-on en parler plus tard ? fit le brun d'une voix plaintive.

-Absolument."

Sur ce, le blond plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun et ils basculèrent sur le lit. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, se caressaient langoureusement et gémissaient.

Bientôt ils finirent torses nus et Charles décida de prendre le dessus pour un moment. Il plaqua Erik sur le lit, lui tenant les bras passés au dessus de la tête avec une force nouvelle et insoupçonnée. Il fallait dire que le nouveau corps de Charles était plus robuste que l'ancien. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passa ainsi.

"Laisse toi faire... S'il te plaît." demanda-t-il.

Erik hocha la tête et se détendit, conservant sa position. Charles se mit à califourchon sur lui et détailla son torse. Ils étaient plus jeunes aujourd'hui que lors de leur première rencontre et leurs corps étaient encore ceux de jeunes adultes.

Le brun ne put empêcher sa langue de passer sur ses lèvres avec envie. Dans cette position, le regard brillant et le corps d'Erik étaient un véritable appel à la luxure. Charles commença par tracer de longues traînées de ses doigts fins sur les pectoraux. Puis y déposa de lents baisers jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture. Il redressa légèrement la tête en posant son menton sur l'entrejambe gonflée afin de guetter ses réactions. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire : Erik légèrement rouge, les yeux brillants et la respiration haletante.

Ravi de voir qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet, Charles remonta le long du torse en mordillant pas très tendrement les bouts de chair pour embrasser le blond en prenant le soin de se frotter sensuellement à lui à un endroit stratégique.

Erik n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait totalement dépassé par ce Charles dominant, joueur, tentateur, qui prenait un plaisir mesquin à lui faire subir tout ça. Il sentit son membre tendu à l'extrême contre celui du brun, dans le même état. Il sentit ses mains baladeuses se promener sur son corps et les siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentit la langue de Charles entrer dans sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne et la ce fut trop pour Erik. Dans un grognement, il renversa le brun sous lui et le domina de son corps.

Celui-ci comprit que le temps où il menait la danse était révolu et déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait pas été très tendre. Comment Erik allait le prendre ? La réponse ne tarda pas lorsque le blond, qui embrassait son cou, lui mordit assez durement la chair entre son cou et son épaule, lui arrachant un cri. Erik le regarda, ses yeux flamboyants comme un brasier, et recommença un peu partout sur le torse de Charles. À son tour de subir. À un moment emporté dans ses mouvements, Erik mordit violemment le téton du brun qui cria plus fort et se tordit.

"Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda le blond.

-Oui mais en fait...j'aime bien." souffla Charles en se mordant la lèvre.

Erik eut un sourire et sans prévenir se mit à mordre en avalanche tout ce qu'il pouvait. Charles en fut réduit à ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre que crier entre deux halètements, se tordant sous le blond.

Celui-ci se calma, mordilla encore un peu le lobe du brun puis enleva doucement chaussettes, pantalon et caleçon de Charles. Il le contempla sous lui, soumis, haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants et dépêcha de se mettre nu aussi.

"Tu te rappelles de notre première fois ? murmura Erik.

-Comment tu veux ne pas te rappeler d'une chose pareille ? souffla Charles avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as eu très mal ?

-Assez oui... grimaça-t-il. Mais après ça passe, alors si tu pouvais ne pas top fair durer je... fit-il en s'interrompant sous le doigt entré en lui. t'en...serais...reconnaissant !" fit le brun en serrant les dents.

Erik entra un second doigt et Charles poussa un cri qu'il étouffa dans un oreiller en tournant la tête. Une larme coulait déjà de son oeil droit. Il savait comment ça faisait, l'ayant déjà vécu, mais il était avec un corps nouveau et _"Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !"_ pensa-t-il.

Il cria franchement lorsque le blond mit un troisième doigt dans son entre, un peu brutalement à son gout. Celui-ci essuya une larme du brun et l'embrassa. Après quelques minutes, Erik retira ses doigts et les remplaça aussitôt par son sexe.

Comme la première fois, Charles ne put même pas crier et ouvrit juste grand la bouche et les yeux lors de la pénétration. Erik, immobile en son amant, attendit que le souffle de celui-ci se débloque puis commença de sec va-et-viens.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent à gémir de plaisir tous les deux. Charles s'accrochait aux épaules et au dos d'Erik sur lesquels il laissa de longues griffures rouges.

Le blond baissa légèrement la tête sous la douleur mais à cet il entendit dans sa tête :

" _Regarde-moi Erik..._ "

Effaré, il la releva mais Charles ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Totalement soumis, gémissant en le regardant de ses yeux bleus larmoyants, il était plus bandant qu'il n'était saint pour eux. _"Non c'est vraiment pas saint d'être sexy à ce point... Il va se faire violer dans la rue ! À moins que je ne le fasse avant..."_

Ce fut au tour de Charles d'ouvrir des yeux effarés l'ayant entendu, mais il ne put les garder plus longtemps sous l'assaut des vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à Erik qui s'empressa d'y faire un suçon et ils jouirent ensembles dans un cri unique. Une décharge d'énergie se libéra d'un coup dans leurs corps.

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le lit, haletants et Charles déclara avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Je t'aime, Erik."

Et il ne sut pas pourquoi l'intéressé se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, dans la pénombre de la fin de coucher de soleil. Mais il le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement après qu'il lui ait répondu :

"J'ai attendu ces mots... Tellement longtemps... Moi aussi Charles, je t'aime."

 **ooOOoo**

La pendule sonna vingt heures. Charles avait allumé la lumière mais ils étaient tous les deux, avec Erik, pensifs. Cette énergie... Charles la reconnaissait, elle lui semblait familière, comme un vieil ami. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, Il y pensait en caressant son suçon.

Erik avait faim. Ils n'avaient pas dîné.

"Charles...j'ai faim... fit-il en se levant.

-On va aller manger. L'imita le brun tandis que le blond ramassait un papier.

-Oh c'est quoi ? Ah c'est un mot de Raven... "Mon Smarties adoré?V Sérieusement ?

-Meeeeeeeeerdum. Erik, file ça. Dit Charles en tendant la main, l'air gêné.

-Attends c'est marrant mais... Ah il y a la signification au dos ! Oh c'est trop mignon. Conclu-t-il en rendant le papier. Bon Smarties, allons manger ! Déclara Erik en s'habillant.

-Je m'appelles Charles ! Gronda le brun en lui flanquant une taloche.

-Bravo Smarties !" rigola le blond en dévalant les escaliers.

Au dernier moment, Erik rata la marche et partit en avant. Mais il ne tomba pas. La latte de métal au niveau de sa tête s'était décrochée du faux parquet pour le redresser lentement. Dans sa tête il entendit crier " _Erik !_ " d'un ton angoissé.

Alors que le blond peinait à réaliser, Charles déboula dans la pièce.

"Erik ça va ?

-Charles...j'ai...mon pouvoir...et toi aussi...

-Comment ?

-Faut...on doit faire un test avant d'être sûrs.

-Je... Erik je ne comprends pas.

-Nos pouvoirs se sont manifestés Charles ! Enfin je crois. Mais je t'ai entendu dans ma tête et quand je suis tombé, la latte m'a rattrapée."

Le brun le regarda, interdit, puis hocha lentement la tête. Il lui fit signe d'aller à la cuisine, prit une cuillère et la posa sur la table.

"Déplace la." fit-il.

Erik tendit la main se concentrant. Soudain, des images peu agréables rejaillirent. Lui, enfant, dans un bureau, en face de l'homme moche. Une pièce devant lui. Il essaye de la déplacer, n'y arrive pas. Un coup de feu. Sa mère morte, à terre. D'un seul coup, Erik se mit à crier, son pouvoir se répandent par vagues en lui.

Il cria dans la cuisine. Tout le métal semblait prendre vie. Le four claquait, les couverts faisaient des spirales autour de lui et les joints des objets tremblaient.

"Erik !" cria Charles mais sans réussir à couvrir le bruit.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et soupira. _"Aller, on tente le tout pour le tout."_ s'encouragea-t-il en posant deux doigts sur sa tempe.

 _"Erik ! Erik tu m'entends ? Arrêtes !"_

Erik sembla se calmer un peu mais continua de crier en se recroquevillant.

Charles regarda dans sa tête et comprit : son amant revivait de douloureux souvenirs. Sachant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, le brun entra dans le souvenir qui passait en boucle et au moment où Schmidt tirait sur la mère d'Erik, dans le souvenir, Charles se jeta en avant et prit la balle de plein fouet. Dans la cuisine, tout retomba brutalement.

Tout se figea et l'Erik adulte sortit du jeune Erik, figé. Il se jeta sur le brun qui se tordait de douleur.

"Charles ! hurla-t-il

-Erik... Ce sont des souvenirs que j'ai alternés... ça va...

-Tu as... Tu as sauvé ma mère ! fit le blond les larmes aux yeux

-Non Erik... Gh... nia Charles en se tordant. Non, j'ai modifié ton souvenir. Ça ne change rien à ce qui est arrivé, les faits restent intacts.

-Alors ma mère est... questionna Erik en serrant le brun, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Toujours morte. Je suis désolé."

Une lumière blanche aveugla le souvenir, faisant briller une seule et unique larme sur le joue d'Erik.

Charles s'effondra au sol en enlevant sa main de sa tempe. Erik se précipita à nouveau sur lui et le redressa.

"Charles, tu as mal ? Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Répond ! supplia le blond, inquiet, tâtant partout le corps pour y déceler un problème.

-Oui... Oui... je suis juste...épuisé." le rassura Charles avec un petit sourire.

Erik serra son amant dans ses bras en soupirant et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'Erik portait Charles sur le canapé.

Ils se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils se rétablirent et enfin, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

"ON A RETROUVÉ NOS POUVOIRS !" hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils sautèrent de joie sur le canapé en mode enfant hystérique lorsque Raven se posta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

Grand silence. On entendit les mouches voler.

Puis Raven fit quelque chose de bizarre. Elle prit tout à tour l'apparence de Charles, puis d'Erik, puis Charles et enfin arriva à un étrange mélange des deux.

"Je m'appelle Cherik et je suis un enfant !" cria-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Puis elle se mit à sautiller sur place hystériquement en les imitant.

"OMG J'AI RETROUVÉ MES POUVOIRS !"

Et Raven se jeta sur eux, abasourdis, pour les câliner. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, se serrant dans leurs bras.

(Guimaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuveeeee)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien... Hum... Hey ?**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre...**

 **Je n'ai eu aucune review...**

 **Heureusement que je fais ça (consigner mes idées) parce que sinon ma tête explose...**

 **Bref. J'ai quand même pris du plaisir à écrire cet fanfic. J'espère que celles qui l'ont lut, ça leur a plut aussi...**

 **Voilà.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Contrairement à eux, Raven était née avec ses souvenirs de sa vie passée. Elle avait caché ses pouvoirs tout ce temps, sachant que Charles, espérant, qu'il les retrouverait.

"Par contre... hésita-t-elle. Comment vous les avez retrouvés ? Et que fait Erik ici ?

-Hahem. fit le dernier cité.

-Eh bien c'est à dire que les deux questions sont en fait étroitement corrélées, enfin ce n'était qu'un hasard à la base, enfin non c'était pas vraiment un hasard mais... débita Charles à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Viens en au fait Smarties... bailla Raven alors que le brun se raidissait.

-Ben oui Smarties, explique simplement... taquina Erik à l'oreille de Charles.

-C'estàdirequebenonacouchéensemblesetonaretrouvénospouvoirsetquelquesjoursavanttousnossouvenirsdenotreviepassée. souffla le brun, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Aaaaah... Ouais vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs puis baisé quoi. Et tak ! Pouvoirs !

-Voilà." murmura le télépathe.

Erik se mit à rire et embrassa le front du petit brun qui faisait la moue les bras croisés. Mais le ventre du Metalbender gargouilla.

"Et si on mangeait ?"

 **ooOOoo**

Pendant le repas, ils expliquèrent à Raven quand ils avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs. La jeune fille leur raconta comment elle avait vécu le fait qu'elle se rappelait de tout.

Par chance, elle était née sous l'apparence de la Raven blonde que tout le monde connaissait et n'avait manifesté son pouvoir qu'à sept ans -tout en étant consciente qu'elle l'avait-. Raven se souvenait de son ancienne vie et de Charles. Elle l'a vu grandir tout en sachant comment il serait. Elle s'était demandé si c'était le cas pour son grand frère, Erik et les autres mais au bout d'un moment elle avait abandonné, se disant qu'ils se retrouveraient peut être tous en temps et en heure.

 **ooOOoo**

"Au fait Raven, c'est quoi ces posters de femme manga dans ta chambre ? Y'en avait des pareils, mais avec des hommes dans celle de Charles. demanda le Metalbender alors qu'ils étaient tous trois sur le canapé et il semblait avoir élu domicile ici, ce qui embêtait un peu le petit brun.

-Erik... souffla le télépathe en se mordant la lèvre.

-Vous êtes rentrés dans ma chambre ?

-Ah euh oui mais c'est à cause de Charles car il..." commença Erik.

Mais il ne finit pas. Raven avait tourné ses yeux flamboyants vers Charles qui se ratatinait à vu d'œil devant sa petite sœur.

"Je n'aime pas. Que l'on rentre. Dans ma chambre. articula-t-elle. Et tu le sais !

-Bien sûr ma puce mais c'était pour taquiner Erik et... tenta le brun, les mains en avant.

-"Ma puce". J'ai plus dix ans ! puis se tournant vers Erik. Et toi tu tombes dans le panneau hein !

-Tu es suffisamment gamine pour me donner des noms ridicules !" s'offusqua Charles, royalement ignoré par Raven et Erik qui avaient commencé à se disputer depuis.

"Peut être mais c'est pas une raison pour... cria la blonde.

-Mais c'est de sa faute et c'est moi que t'engueules ?!

-Ah parce que toi tu es blanc dans tout ça ? Il te dit de ne pas y entrer, tu sens que c'est pour que tu le fasses et, aucune jugeote, tu le fais !

-Si t'avais pas un frère aussi fourbe aussi ! répliqua le blond en se levant.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sur mon frère toi ! cria Raven, se levant aussi.

-Hahem. S'il vous plaît. tenta Charles.

-MAIS FERME TA BOUCHE !" hurlèrent les deux en se tournant brusquement vers lui qui eut un vif mouvement de recul (un sursaut de recul est plus exact m'enfin.)

Et ils se remirent à s'engueuler comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, comme des chiffoniers. " _Après tout ce temps ils en sont toujours au même point. C'est effarant._ " pensa Charles en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Puis il eut une idée qui illumina son visage d'un grand sourire espiègle. Raven et Erik commençaient à saouler le brun un peu beaucoup avec leurs cris -et ils allaient en venir aux mains, c'était prévisible- alors le télépathe posa la main sur sa tempe et envahi leurs esprits. C'était grisant de pouvoir réutiliser ce don qu'il avait cru à jamais perdu.

 **ooOOoo**

"Raven...j'ai mal... gémit Charles sur lequel Raven était assise, regardant la télé.

-Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de nous. répondit-elle d'une voix polaire.

-Sale gamin." l'acheva Erik.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait OSÉ les faire se câliner. " _Franchement ! Un coup ils se disputent, puis ils se liguent contre moi !_ " pensa Charles.

Il préférait encore quand ils se disputaient.

"J'me sens victimisé... retenta-t-il

-Normal. Tu ES une grosse victime. répondit Raven du même ton polaire.

-Merci de tout mon cul...mon cœur. grommela le brun en faisant semblant de se tromper afin de bien montrer à sa sœur qu'il l'emmerdait.

-Et je suis le seul à savoir à quel point il est bon... fit pensivement Erik.

-Erik !

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment est mon frère au pieu.

-Smarties possède un arrière train affolant de sensualité... continua le blond.

-Mais ho ! (totalement ignoré, victimisé, rabaissé. Le pauvre.)

-Erik tais-toi. J'écoute. fit sèchement Raven en montant le son.

-Surtout lorsqu'il gémit alors que je suis en lui...

-Écoute Erik..." commença le télépathe mais peine perdue.

Il tenta une autre approche et entra dans la tête du blond.

" _Erik, si tu me sors de cette situation...épineuse, je pourrais être assez sympathique... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._ " essaya Charles.

Il vit Erik hocher la tête et se détendit un peu.

"Raven c'est bon, ça va aller."

Il força Raven à descendre du dos de Charles qui ne broncha pas, plongée dans son émission. Le brun soupira en se massant les reins puis murmura d'un air incertain.

"Je suppose que...c'est maintenant que je dois payer ce service ?

-Tu supposes bien... répondit Erik en l'entraînant avec lui.

-Un instant ! Il dort pas ici le bond. fit Raven d'un ton catégorique.

-Mais... commença Charles.

-Non. Il gerte. Bonne nuit." ordonna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent. Il avait toujours été très dangereux de s'opposer à la jeune fille. À contrecœur, Erik ramassa ses affaires et Charles le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent.

Mais ils n'était pas inquiets. Contrairement à _avant_ , rien ne les séparait. Ils étaient ensembles et sans obstacles dans cette vie là. Ils _pouvaient_ être ensembles.

Enfin.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **C'est la fin.**

 **J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances (si vous en aviez).**

 **Peut être une review pour la fin ? (ouais je vais en quémander comme une camée à chaque fois.)**

 **-ToxicVador-**


End file.
